1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight lifting apparatus and, more particularly, to weight apparatus utilizing weights secured to a bar and a rotatable sleeve secured to the bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the weight lifting apparatus of the prior art utilizing a bar comprises simply a bar to which weights are secured by a pair of collars. The collars are secured on opposite sides of the weights, typically by set screws or the like. The bar is grasped by the user and the bar and weights comprise a single unit in the hands of the users.
On some weight lifting bars, the weights include bearings so that the weights rotate with respect to the bar, but the bar itself is rigid with respect to the user.
U.S. Pat No. 2,470,816 (Harvey) discloses an exercise apparatus in which there are a pair of hand grips, one fixed at one end of a bar, and another hand grip movable relative to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,597 (Monti) discloses exercise apparatus in which a pair of hand grips are secured to a bar adjacent to the ends of the bar, with weights extending in a pendulum fashion downwardly from the ends of the bar. The weights move or pivot relative to the bar on bearing material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,198 (Jones) discloses exercise apparatus of a configuration generally similar to that of the '597 ( Monti) patent. The '198 (Jones) patent utilizes a pair of hand grips secured to a bar, and the hand grips are freely rotatable relative to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,553 (Suarez) discloses an exercise apparatus which also utilizes a pair of hand grips that are rotatable or moveable relative to a bar. Again, weights extend downwardly from opposite ends of the bar, similar to the general concept of both the '597 (Monti) patent and the '198 (Jones) patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,569 (Rae) discloses an exercise frame apparatus that utilizes dumbbells and some type of a bearing system. Details of the bearings are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,324 (Baroi) discloses a freely rotating sleeve disposed about a connecting bar in a dumbbell embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,020 (Schnell) discloses the use of low friction bearing sleeves to support weights on a bar. The sleeves allow the weights to rotate relative to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,147 (Bold, Jr.) discloses a wheel rotatable mounted on a sleeve, and the sleeve in turn rotates about a bar. A weight is secured to the wheel.
British patent 151,840 (Pullum) discloses weight lifting apparatus in which there are a plurality of sleeves disposed about a central bar. Included in the various sleeves are hand grips which rotate relative to the bar.
British patent 1,588,973 (Castle) discloses deformable sleeves rotatably mounted on a shaft. The sleeves are radially deformable between their ends to provide frictional resistance to the rotation of the sleeves.
In the above discussed patents, either the weights rotate relative to the bar, or fixed hand grips rotate relative to the bar. In the apparatus of the present invention, a central sleeve rotates relative to a bar, and the weights are fixed to the bar. The utilization of the rotatable sleeve allows the placement of the users hands at any desired location on the sleeve and convenient for a particular user for a particular exercise, and permits a more fluid motion of the user in raising the bar and weights while exercising. A more coordinated movement is possible because the user lifts only weight without any rotary forces of the weights on the bar wording against the user. Moreover, weight lifting exercises may be accomplished without the rasping noise of the weights on the bar in prior art apparatus as the weights move relative to the bar, or as they attempt to move relative to the bar.